Por trece razones
by strngrmills
Summary: AU SQ basado en la serie y el libro de Por Trece Razones. Emma Swan y el pueblo de Storybrooke sigue conmocionado tras el intento de suicidio de Regina cuando la joven rubia recibe un paquete a su nombre sin remitente. Es entonces cuando su vida se convierte en un tobellino de dolor al sumergirse en la mente de su amada. TW: suicidio, autolesión, abuso sexual, acoso escolar, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Soy yo, Regina Mills, en vivo y en directo…"

Su voz suena a través de mi auriculares, tal y como la recordaba. Hace dos días que murió, dos, y todo me parece un sueño; su madre la encontró muerta, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con un bote de antidepresivos vacío y una botella de sidra no muy llena.

Tiemblo.

Su voz inunda toda mi habitación y me siento sobrecogida; al llegar a casa y coger el paquete sin remitente, ese que rezaba "para Emma" con tan buena caligrafía, no esperaba encontrarme con estas siete cintas de cassette. Hay un mapa, una lista con una relación de nombres, y mi nombre está el último.

"Escucha con atención, porque estás apunto de descubrir la historia me mi vida. Específicamente, porqué terminó".

Era la alumna perfecta, y era divertida, y guapa, y genial. Era simplemente genial. Y ahora ya no está. Me aprieto más los auriculares contra los oídos, casi perforándome el tímpano, y me aferro a su voz calmada, pausada. Escuchar la voz de una persona muerta da miedo, pero quiero saber más. Trabajábamos juntas, en los recreativos Misthaven, y siempre quise decirle lo mucho que me gustaba. Si sólo hubiera reaccionado antes…

Me pierdo en sus expresiones, en su tono, y pierdo el hilo de la conversación.

"Tan sólo hay dos reglas: una, escuchas todas las cintas, sin excepción, y acudes a todos los sitios; dos, continúas la cadena. Sé que piensas que una chica muerta no puede controlar lo que haces. Error. Te están vigilando. No vuelvas a dar por hecho nada acerca de mí".

En la oscuridad de mi dormitorio, me giro frenética para comprobar que no me están observando; no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda, como si sus ojos marrones todavía estuvieran sobre mí, escrudiñando todo lo que hago. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada, mis manos tiemblan más de lo que ya temblaban y me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Calma, Emma.

Tan sólo una hora antes de que se intentara… se suicidara, se rio con un chiste malo que hice acerca de Darth Vader.

Y 37 minutos después mi teléfono se llenó con mensajes de "Regina Mills se ha intentado suicidar". Le pasaba algo, algo muy grave, y no lo supe ver, y no puedo evitar culparme porque yo trabajaba con ella. Casi todas las noches. Y compartía clases con ella. Y quizás, si la hubiera invitado a mi casa a ver una peli, ahora seguirían entre nosotros. Claro, no está realmente muerta, sino en coma, pero todos sabemos que, tarde o temprano, la desconectarán; no va a despertar. Nunca. Así que desde ese instante, está muerta.

"Esta primera cinta va dedicada a ti, Killian Jones. Tú eres el protagonista. ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta en la playa, en la que nos conocimos cuando me mudé a Storybrooke, cuando comencé séptimo?"

Yo sí la recuerdo, Regina.

 _Era una fiesta a finales de agosto, y no sabía muy bien qué hacía yo ahí, probablemente acompañar a mi mejor amiga, Lily; odiaba a los borrachos, es decir, a los allí presentes. Pero te vi a ti: con tu largo pelo rizado, eras toda una maravilla, algo exótico. La chica nueva, vestida de blanco, cerca de la hoguera"._

"Me ofreciste ron, pero yo tenía doce años, y no bebía. Eras divertido, Killian, con tu carismática sonrisa y tus batallitas de chico malo que había repetido demasiados cursos. Eras interesante, y yo quería salir con la gente interesante. Pero eras un capullo".

— Lo sigue siendo —le susurro al reproductor. Escucho con atención, esta es mi oportunidad de saber si, lo que dijo Jones de ella, era cierto.

"Ahora, queridos oyentes, desplegad el mapa, y levantad el trasero de donde sea que os hayáis sentado para dirigiros al punto Nº1 del mapa. Ahí empieza la verdadera historia"

Como una autómata, me levanté de la silla de mi habitación. Afuera hacía frío, pero llevaba mi chaqueta vaquera puesta, así que no me importó mucho. Llegué a la localización del mapa: el parque de la playa, justo al lado de donde se había celebrado la fiesta.

"¿Veis el castillo de madera? Es muy cuco, lo sé. ¿Quién no ha jugado ahí? Parece el lugar perfecto para que nuestros pequeños jueguen. Pero basta de cháchara, súbete al castillo. Ahora, llevas un vestido puesto; Killian Jones y tú estáis tirándoos por el tobogán, riéndoos. Él se ha tomado bien eso de que no quieras beber, parece haber entendido que eres una niña. Una niña… Y jugáis. Te hace cosquillas, te persigue descalzo por la playa para hacerte cosquillas. Es tan mono… para nada el típico malote que te han dicho que es."

Presiento que esto no está bien. Siento que estoy invadiendo su privacidad, aunque técnicamente ella me haya ordenado que venga; estoy sentada en el tobogán, con los auriculares puestos, imaginándome cómo fue aquella noche.

"Excepto por el hecho de que sí que lo es. Me besas, Killian, y eres mi primer beso. Eres lento, suave, delicado… hasta que tu mano se pone encima de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado antes que el de ninguna otra chica, y no me gustan mis pechos. Y te pido que pares: porque no quiero follar contigo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero! Pero tú sigues igual, y te doy una patada en tus partes porque no me dejas marcharme.

Y entonces oigo una voz diciendo "joder, vaya mierda de grabación". Me estabas grabando. Alguien me estaba grabando, por eso insistías tanto, ¿no es cierto? Porque me estabas grabando para sabe dios qué".

Recuerdo cuando salió a relucir aquella foto, sacada de contexto, que daba a entender que pasaba algo entre los dos. Recuerdo como nadie creyó a Regina como todos la tildaron de "guarra" sin saber a ciencia cierta qué había pasado ahí. ¿Habéis oído la frase de "eres como la nutella"? A ella se la escribieron en la taquilla. Tenía doce putos años. Doce. Y todos, incluida yo, la perseguimos en cierto modo, la quemamos en la hoguera por algo que se volvió completamente contra ella.

"Ahora, pensarás que no fue para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, cosas peores pasan en el mundo y nadie se queja, ¿no? Pues bien, tu fotito desencadenó varias cosas. Desencadenó comentarios míos, que me humillaran en las redes, en el instituto, en la calle. Hasta en las mesas de la tienda de mi madre hay cosas así grabadas. Hasta en los baños. Lo grababais y luego, tras echaros la fotito y comentar, destrozabais el mobiliario para que no quedara constancia. Killian, ¿tienes una idea de cuántas veces he meado en frente de un mensaje que rezaba "Regina Mills aka Sexo gratis"? Tuve que cambiar de teléfono para que dejaran de acosarme, tuve que dejar de hacer vida normal por tu estúpida broma. Y ya no pude llevar escotes de ningún tipo, ni falda alguna en los siguientes años porque, ¿sabes qué? A partir de entonces siempre había alguien que me tiraba de la camiseta para que se me viera todo, o alguien que me levantaba la falda para verme el culo.

Sólo tenía doce años".

Su voz se pierde en la grabación y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. A lo largo de mi vida, ser lesbiana me había costado muchas bromas de mal gusto, muchos comentarios misóginos y homófobos, pero esto… A esa edad yo seguía viendo películas de Disney y comprándome muñecas, y estoy segura que ella también. No puedo reprimir un pequeño gemido ahogado y recuerdo aquellos días en los que los chicos de clase hacían bromas con turnarse con ella, y yo me reía con ellos, porque era pequeña y tonta, y si tenía que cargarme a una compañera para ser aceptada lo habría hecho.

Con el estómago revuelto vuelvo a casa, en el camino paso por la tienda de su madre y la veo cerrar. Son las tres de la mañana, y no se le ve buen aspecto; claro, yo tampoco lo tendría si mi hija estuviera postrada en una cama de hospital. Llego a casa, entro por la ventana. Paso la noche en vela, no puedo evitar pensar en Regina: siempre sonreía, siempre era amable, educada, cordial. Siempre. Se dedicaba a solucionar los problemas de los demás, hasta que empezó a cambiar y todos la tildaron de loca y de depresiva sin pararse a pensar porqué había cambiado.

No duermo, y cuando se acerca la hora de ir a clase, mi madre me avisa de que no me lleve el reproductor a clase, que eso está prohibido. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Escucho el comienzo de la cinta Nº2.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un dos por uno! Vaya, Campanilla y Peter Pan, qué duo… pero vamos a ir por partes, ¿sí? Es tu turno, Tinka… Tú eres la protagonista de esta lista."


	2. Chapter 2

Me veo obligada, durante toda la jornada escolar, a pensar en Regina. Nunca dio signos de tener problemas, más bien parecía que los problemas, los comentarios, le daban igual y que todo le resbalaba, y yo en cierto modo envidiaba eso.

Qué gilipollas soy.

Las clases han terminado, avanzo por un pasillo atestado de niños sudorosos que se van a casa y paso delante de su taquilla. Veo a Tinka, la que fue su amiga, dejando unas flores en el altar que Mary Margaret Blanchard ha dejado y, enfadada, me paro en medio. De repente, la chica bondadosa y sumisa cambia y se cierra a todo, y como consecuencia se envenena a sí misma; y, ¿sabéis qué? Estoy segura de que nadie ha ido a la tienda de su madre a darle el pésame, ni tampoco habrán ido al hospital a ver cómo se encuentra –aunque todos sabemos que tarde o temprano, va a morir-, sino que se dedican a echarse fotitos en el altar que le han construido, sin conocerla siquiera.

Cojo la bici, sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir, de verdad. Me siento exhausta; me duele todo el cuerpo y siento un cansancio emocional muy fuerte. Ella y yo solíamos trabajar juntas en los recreativos Misthaven, y me arrepiento como nadie de no haberle dicho nunca lo mucho que la quería, lo bonita que me parecía, lo mucho que…

Un coche casi me atropella, un Mustang rojo del que sale Ruby Lucas.

— Emma, sube. Tenemos que hablar.

Pocas veces he hablado con ella, me parece maja, pero ya está. Soy desconfiada por naturaleza, pero, tras unos segundos parada en medio de la carretera, Ruby sube el volumen y pone la primera cinta de Regina. Me congelo: si ella tiene esas cintas… ¿significa que ella también está involucrada? No comprendo, se supone que hay que pasarlas en cadena, pero ella las tiene y yo también, a la misma vez. Quiero preguntarle, pero la cinta sigue sonando de fondo, mi bici abulta y mancha la parte trasera de su coche y yo frunzo el ceño, varias veces, en una encrucijada.

— No soy parte de las cintas —me aclara, y yo respiro. — Más bien, soy su guardiana.

— ¿Guardiana?

Me mira por un momento, sonríe ligeramente pero eso me inquieta. Toda esta situación me inquieta. — ¿De verdad pensabas que Regina no se iba a asegurar de que sus órdenes se cumplieran? —me pregunta, y yo trago saliva ante su tono autoritario. Por supuesto que Regina iba a asegurarse de que su voluntad se cumpliera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto, nerviosa, mis dedos jugueteando frenéticamente con la cremallera de mi desgastada mochila, la cual está sobre mi regazo. Ruby parece haber visto algo que nos perseguía, y cuando miro veo un coche azul, descapotable, con Killian Jones conduciendo, y Robin Locksley, Malcomn Pens y Neal Gold en la parte trasera y asiento del copiloto, respectivamente, siguiéndonos muy de cerca. — ¿Qué quieren de nosotras? —le pregunto, comenzando a respirar a un ritmo que no me depara nada bueno. Tengo miedo, quiero vomitar, romper algo, no sé, me siento claustrofóbica de repente.

— De mí nada; tú eres su objetivo —me suelta la morena, y mi ansiedad crece: es sabido por todos que esos chicos son de todo menos decentes, y me noto temblorosa. No quiero ser un puto objetivo para unos putos niños ricos que a saber qué quieren hacerme. El coche derrapa, acelera, y tras unos minutos pega un frenazo.

Estamos cerca del cementerio.

 _Era un día brillante y soleado cuando fui al cementerio por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Mi relación con mi fallecido padre no era en absoluto buena, motivo por el cual llevaba casi cinco años sin ir. Entonces te vi, Regina. Estaba arrodillada sobre una lápida sencilla y limpia, dejando un ramo de flores. A todos nos afectó su muerte… pero a ti más, y nadie supo valorarlo. Nadie convalidó tu dolor mas que él, pero él ya se había ido._

— Tu viaje termina aquí, Swan —me dice Ruby, parando el motor. Cojo, aún confundida, mi bici y, tras verla marchar, observo el cementerio desde fuera, apoyando mi frente en la oxidada y descuidada verja. Desde aquí puedo ver su lápida en primera lápida, y rezo con todas mis fuerzas para que Regina no acabe en otra lápida a su lado. Sacudiendo la cabeza como para quitarme esos pensamientos nefastos, me monto en mi bici y voy a casa.

Llego pronto, mamá no está y eso me da ventaja para ponerme a escuchar de nuevo las cintas. Tinka es tan dulce, tan alegre, que cuesta imaginar porqué está en esta cinta. Pero lo está, como muchos otros. Saco el reproductor de mi escondite en el armario, y veo una caja que aún no he abierto. Me la dio Regina cuando… cuando aún estaba viva.

 _Estaba limpiando las mesas del Misthaven cuando te pusiste enfrente mía. Te habías cortado el pelo, te lo habías teñido de negro y te lo habías alisado, y te daba un aire más maduro, diferente. Me gustaba._

— _¿Y esto? —dije señalando a la caja blanca._

— _Ábrela y lo descubrirás —me dijiste, guiñándome un ojo (o al menos, intentándolo)._

— _¡Espera! —te dije, en un intento de retenerte un ratito más, sólo un poquito más, a mi lado, — ¿quieres oír mi chiste estrella? —tú sonreíste y asentiste. — Pues ahí va: ¿qué es lo que le dice Darth Vader a su nutricionista?_

— _¿Darth Vader tiene nutricionista?_

— _Eso no es lo que importa —te dije, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. — ¿Qué es lo que le dice? —te pregunté, y tú te encogiste de hombros. — No estoy gordo, estoy lleno de ira._

 _Comenzaste a reírte, y te marchaste riendo sin llegar a decirme qué contenía la caja blanca._

Vuelvo a la realidad, y con el corazón en la garganta, abro la boca.

" _¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste en el aparcamiento de Granny's? Te manché de sangre, y dijiste que no pasaba nada, que así tu armadura de princesa guerrera sería roja y llamativa para que ninguna reina en apuros te ignorara. Emma, ¿te gustaría ponerte tu armadura de cuero y cenar conmigo, como en una cena? Te necesito. Por favor, llámame pronto. Te quiero"._

Leo la nota y mis ojos se encharcan. Tú me necesitabas, y quizás si hubiera abierto la caja en el momento en el que te fuiste, tímida escritora, ahora estarías en mis brazos, en mi cama, con la camisa del uniforme del Misthaven medio abierta, riéndote mientras intento quitarme los pantalones, como aquella vez que pudo ser y no fue.

Me enfado, saco la chaqueta y me la pongo. La voy a necesitar para seguir escuchando tu voz.

"Bueno, Tinka, llegamos a tu cinta. Seguro que no te esperabas estar aquí, ¿verdad? Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres lo peor que me ha pasado, y pronto lo sabrás; tan pronto como escuches el resto de cintas. Tú y yo nos conocimos un par de meses después del incidente de Killian, tú también eras nueva y no sabías nada de mi reputación. Y no lo voy a negar, tomarnos un chocolate cada tarde hasta que Malcomn se nos unió fue divertido, pero ya está; eso eras, una amiga de chocolate. Ahora, todos conocemos el efecto mariposa, el cual se convirtió, en mi caso, en una bola de nieve que giró y giró cuesta abajo hasta que me tragó por completo.

Tú te uniste a ellos.

Queridos oyentes, corría el invierno de 2013 cuando Tinka Bell me insultó por primera vez en los pasillos. Me llamó "puta", y si fuera cualquiera otra persona no me hubiera importado, o sí, pero menos, pero venía de ella, la cual hacía solo un par de días me preguntaba cómo quería que fuera mi cumpleaños. Yo no comprendí, Tinka. Te llame durante días, te busqué en los pasillos, en el pueblo, intenté hablar contigo y lo único que hiciste, finalmente, fue abofetearme y tirarme un chocolate caliente a la cara delante de todo el mundo.

De repente eras mi enemiga, maldita traidora, asquerosa, mentirosa de mierda"

Siento en su voz el odio, la angustia, la desesperación. Nadie supo qué pasó entre ellas, eran las mejores amigas hasta que de repente se odiaban; más bien, Tinka odiaba a Regina. Suspiro, me invade la rabia, no puedo dejar de imaginarme el desconcierto que experimentó, pasando su cumpleaños sola, asustada, confundida. ¿Por qué, Tinka? ¿Por qué dejarla de lado?

"Claro, todo era culpa de la estúpida lista que hizo tu novio Malcomn, ya los sabemos, erais Peter Pan y Campanilla, inseparables. Me abandonasteis. Y ni siquiera me diste una explicación, ni mucho menos me dejaste explicarme yo".

La cinta termina ahí, sé que tengo que pasar a la cinta de Pens, pero no puedo. Me posee un fuerte sentimiento de… de… cólera, coraje, lo que sea. Intento calmarme, respirar hondo, pero no me es fácil. Apago el reproductor, sé que Malcomn ha hecho algo, pero cuando vuelva, la cinta seguirá ahí, su pecado seguirá ahí.

Sin embargo, no sé cuánto tiempo le queda a Regina Mills, y quiero verla. Necesito verla.

Cojo la bici, con prisa y mi nueva armadura puesta, y emprendo mi camino hacia el hospital. Me viene bien el viento enredando mi cabello, los moquitos que se apoderan de mi boca, me hacen sentir viva. Tengo suerte de que sea hora de visitas, de que nadie de su familia esté.

Y de ser por mí entraría, pero la puerta está entreabierta y puedo oír claramente la voz de Mary Margaret, alumna ejemplar, hija del alcalde, dentro, hablándole a Regina. Y no sé porqué, pero no me da buena espina.

— Todo el mundo te echa de menos. Todos los que estamos en la lista nos arrepentimos. Robin está muy asustado, sabe que va a acabar en la cárcel, y Tinka viene todo el rato a visitarte. En el pueblo, todo el mundo te llora, todos queremos que vuelvas…

Es mentira, está mintiendo. Robin está como siempre, siendo un chulito y un estúpido, y Tinka no ha pisado el hospital en su vida. Nadie te llora, Regina, ella te está mintiendo.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la habitación, y a través de un hueco veo lo suficiente: Mary Margaret está besando a una chica inconsciente, postrada en una cama, en coma. Me puede la rabia, el dolor, e irrumpo en la habitación. Agarro a Mary, la saco a la fuerza de la habitación y cierro la puerta.

Y me derrumbo sobre un lecho de impotencia y culpabilidad. Lloro como hacía años que no lloraba, apretó tu mano con el mismo derecho que tenía ella a besarte. Sollozo, chillo, y sé que tu madre está viéndome desde el pasillo, tal y como he hecho yo hace ya casi una hora, pero no puedo más. No me importa. Te quiero a mi lado, joder, y si pudiera volvería atrás en el tiempo y te salvaría, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas ni un videojuego ni una película; sólo puedes ir para adelante, y sin ti… yo no sé si podré continuar.

Estoy extenuada, y cuando mi cabeza toca la almohada de mi cama, mis ojos se cierran y ya no pueden abrirse; no obstante, tengo claro que esto no se ha acabado. Va a ir de mal en peor, vas a sufrir, y yo soy parte de ese sufrimiento.

Querido Malcomn Pens, no me importa cuán grave sea lo que has hecho: por tu culpa, Regina Mills está en coma, y te juro que, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, lo vas a pagar muy pero que muy caro.


End file.
